The subject invention is directed toward the art of valved couplings and, more particularly, to a quick connect/disconnect coupling design. The invention is particularly applicable to couplings of the type described when used for high pressure hydraulic systems and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, it will be appreciated that features and embodiments of the invention have broader aspects and may be used with other fittings or fluid devices such as valves, check valves, tube connectors or the like. In addition, quick connect/disconnect couplings of the type here under consideration herein can be used as is well known for many different types of fluid systems.
Quick connect/disconnect couplings of the type generally contemplated herein are shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,596,272 and 4,637,432. The disclosure of these prior U.S. patents is incorporated herein by reference. Generally, however, the coupling assemblies shown therein include cooperating body and stem coupling assemblies comprising interfitting female and male components respectively. The body or female coupling assembly has an axially movable slide which moves from a closed position engaging a body valve when the assemblies are in a disconnected relationship to a position wherein the slide is open and spaced from the body valve when the two coupling assemblies are in a connected position. The slide is continually biased toward a closed position so that it automatically closes when the coupling assemblies are disconnected. Moreover, positive slide moving catch means are provided such that as the male or stem coupling assembly is moved to a disconnected position the slide is positively moved to a closed position.
The couplings of the prior patents also include a safety catch and interlock mechanism which greatly reduces the possibility of inadvertent disconnection of the coupled components. In particular, the disconnect assembly requires two separate movements in two directions before release can take place.
The subject invention incorporates features of the two prior U.S. patents in a simplified structure which also permits significant improvements in both operation and strength to be achieved while retaining the beneficial aspects of the prior designs.